New York City
New York City — Appears in all books. — First seen in Angels' Blood. Introduction New York City About Species Associated * Archangels * Angels * Vampires * Guild Hunters * Hunter-born * Bloodborn * Legion * Humans Territory / Court * Raphael Purpose / Function * Center of Raphael's Territory Characteristics / Attributes / Nature * Other Details * Places * Cellars * Deveraux Enterprises * Elena’s Apartment * Enclave * Guild Headquarters * Erotique * Inferno * Legion Building * Raphael's Enclave Home * Tower * Zombie Den * Battle Damages Battle of Two Archangels—Raphael and Uram New York had gone pitch-dark during the archangel-to-archangel battle, power lines destroyed and pylons overloading as Uram and Raphael both pulled power from the city below. It hadn't only been the electrical grid that had become collateral damage in the cataclysmic battle between two immortals—crumbled buildings, crushed cars, and the twisted blades that meant at least one heliport had suffered severe damage. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 War of Life and Death Associated Groups, Objects, etc. * Seven Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Uram and Raphael battle over New York drawing power from all sources, causing a blackout all the way to Queen's.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37–38 2. Archangel's Kiss Sara and Elena discuss the damage done by the battle with Uram. Raphael's people organized the city's recovery and repair work—they even had angels doing construction work.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes Battle: : But he kept fighting, hitting Uram several times, vaguely aware that Manhattan was now completely without power, pitch-black under his feet. Farther out, in Queens, in the Bronx, lights continued to go out in a slow, dark, wave. : More power lay beyond those areas, but his body was close to giving out. Filling it with as much energy as he could contain, until the glow of it blazed from his skin, he readied himself for a final, suicidal clash. If he could make contact with Uram's body, he might be able to burn them both up. A high price to pay, but an archangel turned Angel of Blood could tear the world apart, end civilization itself. : Throwing back just enough angelfire to keep Uram from coming closer, but not enough to drain himself, he watched for a gap in his opponent's defenses, for a single mistake. But when his chance came, it wasn't because Uram made a mistake. No, it came because of a hunter too stubborn to surrender to evil. : Gunshots fired from the open side of the torn apartment building, ripping through the bloodborn angel's wings. : Uram screamed and began to spiral down, shooting angelfire as he fell. Raphael flew toward the tumbling archangel, leading with his hands. As one hand impacted on Uram's chest, he held on to to the bloodborn angel with his other and thrust. His hand went through Uram's rib cage to hit his heart. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Aftermath: : Raphael's people organized it all. We even had angels doing construction work - that's not a sight you see every day." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 : Her mind showed her a snapshot of crumbled buildings, crushed cars, and the twisted blades that meant at least one heliport had suffered severe damage.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * * ✥ Category:Places